Dating With The Dark
by exolfly
Summary: -PROLOG UPDATE- Hanya kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang penuh cinta. Dipersatukan oleh cinta, dipisahkan oleh keadaan, dan sekarang berusaha menyatu lagi dengan bahagia. [HUNHAN-KAILU] YAOI!


**Remake novel Dating With The Dark by Santhy Agatha**

Cast :: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin and others.

Genre :: Mystery/Thiller, Romance.

Rated :: M

* * *

><p>Twitter : Santhy_Agustina<p>

Facebook Fanpage : Santhy Agatha

Blog : www. anakcantikspot. blogspot. com (hilangkan spasi)

Email : demondevile

Cerita ini milik mbak **Santhy Agatha**, saya hanya mengganti nama cast dan menambah/mengurangi sedikit alur cerita demi kenyamanan cerita.

* * *

><p><strong>Halo halo halo, ini repost yaakk. Tadi barusan pas aku cek ilang masa-_- padahal tadi pagi masih ada.<strong>

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>SINOPSIS<p>

Luhan mempunyai trauma masa lalu, kecelakaan yang dialaminya yang menewaskan ayahnya membuatnya selalu dibayangi oleh ketakutan dan teror. Tetapi dengan bantuan psikiaternya dia berhasil melewati rasa trauma itu dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bahagia.

Luhan ingin hidup normal, mengalami kisah cinta romantis seperti dalam novel, dan harapan itu mulai nyata dengan hadirnya Kai dalam kehidupannya.

Tetapi ternyata semuanya tidak bisa diraihnya semudah itu.

Lilin-lilin berwarna biru, dengan susunan rapi dan jumlah yang spesifik, sembilan buah. Mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, pesan yang tak mampu dicerna oleh logikanya, tetapi mampu menohok alam bawah sadarnya, mengirimkan teror yang lebih menakutkan dari pada apa yang dialami Luhan sebelumnya.

Dan kemudian... akankah Luhan mampu memberanikan diri menerima pesan dari 'Sang Kegelapan' yang selalu mengintainya?

* * *

><p>PROLOG<p>

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Luhan duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang ribut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

Tapi pertanda apa?

Luhan bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang. Tetapi kenapa dia merasa takut?

Luhan masuk lagi ke kamar dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu... jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Luhan begitu terperanjat sampai melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya...? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Luhan melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...

Luhan menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Luhan bahkan merasa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, luhan membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya. Mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Luhan kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Luhan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun disana.

Jantungnya makin berdebar kekita melangkah ke arah dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Luhan menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Luhan mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam suku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Luhan melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang membuat Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Luhan terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang mengeluarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir... impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Luhan berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda... tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Luhan yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Luhan, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah sebuah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya.

Selesai sudah.

Nyawa Luhan mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.

Lilin berwarna biru itu..._jumlahnya ada sembilan buah_... diletakan dengan rapi dan diatus indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Luhan tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>Tanpa perlawanan yang berati tubuh Luhan lungai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana.<p>

Mata Luhan yang membelak mengatakan demikian. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian mata Luhan kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Sang pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri dengan terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk disana dan memangku tubuh Luhan yang lungai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut caramel Luhan, diciumnya leher korbannya.

Sungguh diperlakukannya Luhan bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia _membereskan_ seseorang yang lemah seperti Luhan, ia sering menyebutnya _'order kecil'_. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, walaupun Luhan laki-laki, pria ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi korbannya. Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja pria cantik, butuh perngorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Luhan, satu-satunya pria yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir Sang Pembunuh menyentuh bibir Luhan, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**B**

**C**

* * *

><p><strong>RnR please.<strong>

**.**

exolfly


End file.
